


Silent Witness

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds a silent witness to a crime scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Witness

The first thing Speed wanted to do when he walked into the crime scene was turn around and walk out again. Crime scenes were never pretty but this one... This one was something no one should ever have to see.  He walked around the scene cataloguing every aspect with his camera.  It gave every appearance of a murder suicide after a knock down drag out fight that over turned side tables and what must have been an elaborately decorated Christmas tree jutting from the remnants of glass balls now all covered with blood spray. Unlike most cases like this where no one saw anything, there was a witness to this crime, but as Speed followed the tiny bloody paw prints he knew they wouldn't be any closer to what happened here. 

The trail ended, or rather, continued under the bed. Speed knelt down, lifting the bed skirt; he came face to face with a blood covered kitten. With latex covered hands he reached out and pulled the little grey body out, cradling it to his chest the minute he heard the pained sound it made.

"What do you have there, Speed?"

Speed looked up at his boss, "H," then exposed the kitten, "Our witness, and maybe another victim," he answered.  "I think he's hurt."

"Let Alexx go over him to see if any of this," Horatio waved his hand at the blood, "is his or if it's the victims. And we're going to need your shirt now."

Speed nodded and headed to where Alexx was going over the 2 dead bodies. "Alexx," he called to her.

"What do you need, honey?"

Holding up the kitten, "Can you go over him and see if and how much he's injured?" he asked.

Alexx stripped off her gloves and put on a new pair.  Taking the kitten, she wiped at his fur where the heaviest concentration of blood was and found a long furless scrape on the kitten's side.  "Here," she pointed out to Speed, "this is consistent with a glancing gunshot wound."

"We need to swab all the blood spots to determine where the cat was shot.  Give us a picture of the scene." Horatio stated from above where they were kneeling with the kitten. Leaning down the scratched the kitten's head, "He just might be able to help us after all."

"He needs a vet," Alexx stated.  The patrol officer called Animal Control and Speed turned the cat over to them when they arrived after photographing him and his injuries, before going back to mapping and photographing the scene.

 

+++++

 

Three weeks.  It took them three weeks to go over the evidence determine what happened to the couple and arrest the suspect. The whole time Speed worked the case, he kept thinking about the kitten. The yellow eyes peering out from the blood covered fur haunted him. And the crime scene photos didn't help take the image away.  Every time he went through them to see if there was anything they missed he saw the kitten.

On Christmas Eve, Speed finally gave in and called the shelter who housed the kitten.  He pulled every string he could to get the kitten released to him for adoption.  Pit stopping at the pet store on his way home, to pick up supplies, he thought of names.  The obvious was Lucky but for some reason it didn't fit the scrappy little kitten with half it's fur shaved off to aide in wound treatment. A dozen names later he finally came up with Spirit. The little guy had the spirit to live through what had happened to him and his first family.

Tim and Spirit lay down on the sofa and watched the lights twinkle on the tree Calleigh had shamed him into getting and helped him decorate. Christmas morning found the two of them still curled together on the sofa.


End file.
